Breathe  2AM
by Apnea
Summary: Sometime during the night Michael wakes up and needs Sara to comfort him.


**Title: **Breathe – 2am (#50 – Murmur & #1 – 2AM)

**Characters/Pairing:** Sara/Michael

**Genre:** Het, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Word Count:** 896

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Sometime during the night Michael wakes up and needs Sara to comfort him.

**Notes:** Written to make myself feel better about the ending of the show and the multiple interruptions in _every_ MiSa moment. Takes place some time in season 4. Could possibly be one of the many interactions that the show did not delve into with this awesome pair. Anyway, using the one word prompt list for inspiration and in no way related to the actual song, despite the title. Read and enjoy. Thoughts, comments, and criticism are greatly appreciated.

"_Sara_"

His voice is the touch of velvet waking her from her slumber and caressing the very foundation of her core. A small, barely audible whisper with such fervor and longing that it makes her legs feel useless and would probably cause her to fall to his mercy were she not already laying down.

It takes all her will power to not just arc up against him, her bare back against his bare torso, skin to skin. Instead, she chooses to drag the moment, just a little longer, for she doesn't know when they'll get another one like this.

Whether he notices the change in her breathing, the thumping of her heart increasing with the mere touch of him against her or whether he chooses to ignore it shows just how much he needs this as well.

Under the covers, the arm that was protectively around her waist begins a delicate exploration of the skin of her thigh. Torturously slow yet determined, making its way back up towards her side, up towards the underside of her breast. His thumb drawing circles against her sensitive skin, making her nipple hard. She can feel the hard length of him pressing against her and self control is all that's holding her back from panting and moaning against his touch.

He reaches for her outstretched arm, which lays sprawled across the mattress, reaches out to her fingertips and begins to trail his fingers up her arm slowly stroking her skin, leaving a trail of liquid fire in his wake. His forefinger reaches the skin of her shoulder, a single pause in his game before his lips take over the task that his hand had begun.

Leaving a trail of deliberate, teasing kisses, his lips warm against her skin, his breath caressing her shoulder. She feels her self control begin to weaver. She squeezes her eyes shut because it's all she can do to not straddle him.

Yet when his hand comes up to sweep her auburn hair aside to expose her neck, she knows the battle is lost.

The kisses take a new tone as he reaches the newly exposed skin. The kisses against her neck are more demanding, more urgent, as if something in him were breaking and the only way that he could remain in one piece is in possessing her, living under her skin.

His body presses fervently against her, but it's his breath against her neck, heavy, coming out in straggled gasps, that almost send her over the edge.

He shifts over her, his body pressing against hers, his elbows on either side of her head. She turns underneath him, completely facing him. He strokes her cheek tenderly, gently compared to his other touches thus far and even though she has yet to open her eyes to see his face, she can feel her soul breaking because surely all the love that this man has given her could not be real. Surely there's no way that _he_ could be all hers, _one day_, but she dares to hope.

His touch lingers on her bottom lip but before she has a chance to protest the absence of his touch on her body, he his mouth is over hers, claiming her lips for himself. Like his previous touches there's nothing subtle or gentle about the manner of his kiss. It is raw passion, longing, and desire with an immense amount of love and fear, that she cannot help the shiver that courses through her and resonates within him.

It's long after when their lips finally part. His hand is resting over the naked skin of her chest, resting above her heart. Her arms, of their own volition, wrapping around him, making their way from the base of his spine to were she wraps them against the base of his neck.

Their breathless panting the only other sound in the meagerly lit room.

A sigh escapes his lips, as his body remains a blanket over hers. His forehead gently presses against hers, their breath mixing together. He whispers against her swollen, parted lips.

"_I love you_."

She can't help the mischievous yet loving grin that tugs the corner of her mouth

She finally opens her eyes, meeting his blue ones and all their intensity, and smiles.


End file.
